Τσιγάρα, Καφές Και Δάκρυα
by Anna B. the Greek
Summary: Η Τονκς θυμάται τη νύχτα που ξεκίνησε το κάπνισμα... τη νύχτα που ο Ρέμους Λούπιν της ράγισε την καρδιά. Μετάφραση της ιστορίας μου με τίτλο Over Spilt Coffee.


Είπα να βοηθήσω να εμπλουτίσουμε λίγο την ελληνική βιβλιοθήκη αυτού του site...

Μετάφραση της ιστορίας μου με τίτλο Over Spilt Coffee, η οποία γράφτηκε για το μαραθώνιο ιστοριών Ρέμους/Τονκς στο LiveJournal (Φεβρουάριος 2006). Εμπνευσμένο από το κίνητρο αριθμός 10, την εικόνα ενός τσιγάρου στα χέρια μιας γυναίκας. (Είμαι φανατική αντικαπνίστρια, αλλά με το που την είδα μου ήρθε έμπνευση.)

Ό,τι αναγνωρίζετε ανήκει στην Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ. Τα υπόλοιπα είναι δικά μου.

Κάθε σχόλιο είναι ευπρόσδεκτο. Καλή ανάγνωση.

Άννα.

* * *

Άρχισα το κάπνισμα πριν από μερικούς μήνες.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν εκείνη τη μοιραία νύχτα, όταν ο Ρέμους ήρθε ψάχνοντας για συντροφιά. Του έλειπε ο Σείριος, ένιωθε μοναξιά χωρίς τον καλύτερό του φίλο. Ήθελε να νιώσει ότι υπήρχαν ακόμη άνθρωποι που τον νοιάζονταν, που τον θεωρούσαν φίλο τους. Κι έτσι ήρθε να με βρει. Ήξερε ότι μπορούσε να βασίζεται πάνω μου.

Καθίσαμε στο σαλόνι να πιούμε έναν καφέ. Μου άνοιξε την καρδιά του, άφησε τα αισθήματά του να ξεχυθούν ελεύθερα. Τις αναμνήσεις του από το Χόγκουαρτς, τα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν. Εκείνη τη νύχτα του Χάλοουιν που του πήρε όλους όσους αγαπούσε. Την κατοπινή του ζωή. Τη γνωριμία του με το Χάρι και την επανασύνδεσή του με το Σείριο, την ελπίδα που του έδωσαν. Και το πώς ένιωθε τώρα που ο Σείριος είχε φύγει πάλι, αυτή τη φορά για πάντα.

Τα ήξερα, τα ήξερα όλα αυτά. Μα τον άφησα να μιλήσει. Υπήρχε πόνος μέσα του, πόνος που έπρεπε να ανακουφιστεί. Ήταν φανερό στις λέξεις του, τόσο όμορφες μα τόσο γεμάτες θλίψη. Καμιά φορά κάποιο δάκρυ του ξέφευγε, και ήξερα ότι οι χορδές της καρδιάς του έπαιζαν ένα τραγούδι με ξεχωριστή σημασία για κείνον.

Τον άκουγα με προσήλωση. Μπορούσα να δω στα μάτια του πόσο ευγνώμων μου ήταν που το έκανα. Δεν του χρειάζονταν λέξεις συμπαράστασης, ήθελε μόνο να μιλήσει και να ξέρει ότι δε μιλούσε στο κενό.

Κάποια στιγμή σταμάτησε να μιλάει, αφήνοντας ένα βαθύ, κουρασμένο αναστεναγμό. Ήταν σειρά μου να μιλήσω.

Είχα κι εγώ πράγματα να πω. Ή μάλλον, ένα πράγμα: ένα μυστικό που κρατούσα για μήνες. Ένα κομμάτι μου έλεγε πως δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή. Ένα άλλο έλεγε πως ήταν η τέλεια στιγμή. Και ένα άλλο έλεγε πως δεν υπήρχε κατάλληλη στιγμή, πως το σημαντικό ήταν να αδράξεις κάθε ευκαιρία που σου προσφερόταν.

Ξεκίνησα λέγοντάς του πως ήμουν φίλη του και νοιαζόμουν γι' αυτόν. Το ήξερε, αλλά το να το ακούσει έφερε ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Ένιωσα το ηθικό μου να αναπτερώνεται στη θέα αυτού του όμορφου χαμόγελου, πάντα έτσι νιώθω. Αν χαμογελάει ο Ρέμους, ξέρεις ότι υπάρχει ακόμα ελπίδα.

Μετά πήγα να καθίσω δίπλα του, άπλωσα το χέρι μου γύρω από τους ώμους του. Δεν τραβήχτηκε μακριά, τον καθησύχαζε. Το ήξερα ότι θα τον καθησύχαζε. Δεν αφήνει εύκολα τους άλλους να τον πλησιάσουν, αλλά ακόμη κι αυτός χρειάζεται μια αγκαλιά πού και πού.

Και μετά... του το είπα.

Και καπάκι μου χύθηκε κι ο καφές.

Ούτε που πρόσεξε το ζεστό, καστανό υγρό που λέκιαζε τον κουρελιασμένο μανδύα του, έτρεχε στο παντελόνι του και έσταζε στα παπούτσια του. Απλώς με κοίταζε, τα όμορφα μάτια του – καστανά προς το πράσινο της ελιάς – έψαχναν τα δικά μου. Θα μπορούσα να ορκιστώ ότι εκείνη τη στιγμή η καρδιά μου είχε σταματήσει να χτυπά.

Και τότε μου το είπε.

_Δε γίνεται να μ' αγαπάς._

Ειλικρινά νόμισα ότι μου έκανε πλάκα.

Και μετά, ξαφνικά, με έλουζε με δικαιολογίες, εξηγήσεις, ένα τσουβάλι ακατανόητες λέξεις. Προσπάθησα να ακολουθήσω τη λογική του, αλλά σύντομα έπαψα να τον ακούω. Δεν μπορούσα να τον καταλάβω, και ούτε ήθελα να ξέρω.

Κατόπιν, θεωρώντας ότι είχε ξεκαθαρίσει τη θέση του, έφυγε. Δεν πρόσεξα καν αν είπε καληνύχτα, είχα μείνει εμβρόντητη.

Ήταν σειρά μου να αναζητήσω τη συντροφιά κάποιου. Γι' αυτό πήγα στη Μόλι. Κάθισα μαζί της να πιω ένα τσάι και προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ τι μου είχε πει ο Ρέμους, να δω αν θα μπορούσε εκείνη να με βοηθήσει να βγάλω κάποιο νόημα. Δεν μπορούσε. Ακόμα δεν ξέρω αν φταίει εκείνος που έλεγε βλακείες, ή εγώ που δεν μπορούσα να τον καταλάβω. Αλλά δεν αλλάζει κάτι ούτως ή άλλως.

Ευχαρίστησα τη Μόλι για την παρέα. Αλλά ίσως δεν είμαι σαν το Ρέμους. Δε με βοήθησε και τόσο που της μίλησα. Όταν έφυγα από το Μπάροου, δεν ένιωθα ούτε τόσο δα ανακουφισμένη. Η νύχτα ήταν όμορφη, όμως, και δεν μπορούσα να γυρίσω σπίτι και να ξαναντικρίσω εκείνον το λεκέ από καφέ. Θα μου θύμιζε ένα ζευγάρι μάτια που δεν είχα το κουράγιο να σκεφτώ εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Έτσι πήγα για μια βόλτα στο κοντινό πάρκο. Περπάτησα το λιθόστρωτο μονοπάτι, φυτεμένο ολόγυρα με λουλούδια που τα χρώματά τους ίσα που διακρίνονταν κάτω από το αχνό, κίτρινο φως των φανοστατών.

Και, καθώς επέστρεφα σπίτι, σταμάτησα σ' ένα απ' αυτά τα μαγαζάκια που είναι ανοιχτά όλη νύχτα κι αγόρασα ένα πακέτο τσιγάρα. Μου είχε φανεί καλή ιδέα εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Μέχρι και σήμερα, κανείς δεν ξέρει ότι καπνίζω. Μου φτάνει που όλοι μου τα ψέλνουν που δεν τρώω καλά, που δεν κοιμάμαι αρκετά, που αποφεύγω τους άλλους και μένω κλειδωμένη στο διαμέρισμά μου, δε χρειάζομαι επιπλέον κήρυγμα για το ότι γεμίζω τα πνευμόνια μου με νικοτίνη. Καπνίζω μόνο όταν είμαι μόνη και η εικόνα του Ρέμους έρχεται να στοιχειώσει το μυαλό μου. Όπως τώρα.

_Δε γίνεται να μ' αγαπάς._

Μισώ τον τρόπο που το είπε. Λες και επειδή το είπε θα γινόταν αλήθεια.

_Δε γίνεται να μ' αγαπάς._

Δεν ξέρω αν έχει πείσει κανέναν άλλο γι' αυτό, πάντως εμένα δεν μπορεί να με πείσει.

_Δε γίνεται να μ' αγαπάς._

Πώς δε γίνεται, γαμώτο, αφού σ' αγαπάω;

Η οργή μου στέλνει το άδειο βάζο στην άλλη άκρη του δωματίου. Σπάει σε μικρά κομμάτια. Δεν έχω όρεξη να το επιδιορθώσω.

Τα χέρια μου τρέμουν ανεπαίσθητα. Σηκώνομαι και βάζω μια ρόμπα, ύστερα ξανακάθομαι κι ανάβω ένα τσιγάρο.

Φυσικά και δε με βοηθάει. Σε τι μπορεί να βοηθήσει λίγος καπνός τυλιγμένος σ' ένα κομμάτι χαρτί; Τι συμπαράσταση να προσφέρει, όταν η ζωή του τελειώνει μόλις δέκα λεπτά αφότου ξεκινήσει; Δεν έχει ψυχή, δεν έχει κατανόηση. Δεν μπορεί να σταματήσει τα δάκρυα που κυλούν στο πρόσωπό μου. Μα το βάζω στο στόμα μου και καταπίνω την πίκρα του έτσι κι αλλιώς. Όσο πνίγω τους λυγμούς μου κάτω από τα πηχτά στρώματα της πίσσας του, όσο δεν κρύβω το πρόσωπό μου στα χέρια μου, όσο το μυαλό μου παραμένει συγκεντρωμένο στην άκρη του τσιγάρου που σιγοκαίει, όσο η ανάσα μου δε βγαίνει σα να ψιθυρίζω το όνομά του, δεν κλαίω στ' αλήθεια.

Ή, τουλάχιστον, έτσι επιμένω να λέω στον εαυτό μου. Γιατί δε θέλω να κλάψω. Δε θέλω να κλάψω γι' αυτόν.

Δεν αξίζει να κλαις για τον καφέ που χύθηκε.


End file.
